elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Notes For Redguard History
Notes For Redguard History Treść Oryginał= Notes For Redguard History by Destri Melarg Biographical Note: Destri Melarg was a well-known historian and translator of old Redguard verse, born as simply Destri in the city-state of Rihad in the 20th year of the 3rd Era. At the age of nineteen, he went to the Imperial City to study. There were few Redguards who had been to the Imperial Province at the time, and it may be that he took the last name Melarg in order to assimiliate with the Breton, Nordic, and Dark Elf cultures he encountered there. When he died ninety-four years later, he left numerous unfinished histories and untranslated verse. Very few of this fragmented work has found its way out of collections. What follows is an unmailed letter to Melarg's publishers in the Imperial City. The insights into the man who put the oral traditions of the Redguards to paper impressed me enough to seek its publication. Melius, it should be noted, was Melius Kane, Melarg's publisher in the Imperial City. ''--- Vune,'' Redguardic First Scholar Imperial University ---- Melius, This is the outline of my final chapter for the series on Hammerfell heroes. I condensed Dendle's storytelling. I have my notes, but the story gets long with all the quotes. She puts a lot of dialog in her storytelling. I am amazed that the old stories about the 5 swords keeps cropping up. It's been a thousand years since Hellion's time, yet people continue to believe in the stories. The wagon master sat with me after listening to her story and smoked a pipe with me. In discussing the story, he said that his storyteller used to say that one of the five swords survived the closing of the Goblin gate, and is yet hidden here in Hammerfell. It was the least of the five, but the story has it that it exceeds and modern blade magical or ebony by several orders of magnitude. Of course I take this with a grain of salt, since a ebony weapon is unparalleled in its keen cutting ability and personally I can't imagine a weapon doing more damage than a Claymore of Firestorm or a Saber of Life Steal. Dendle even believes that out in the countryside outside of Skaven in one of the Halls of the Virtues of War, there are still people who follow the old ways and can form a Shehai or spirit sword. In collecting these stories, I once thought I was seeing a Shehai being formed, by an old Hall master, but the thing, if it was a spirit sword was so faint that even the sword shape was questionable. I didn't want to insult the old man so I claimed I saw it too. But if that was a Shehai, I can't imagine it possibly used as a real weapon. Here's my outline of the new story: At the time of this story, Hammerfell is fully occupied by Redguards. All the old cities of the Dwarves (but one - the Ghost City of Dwarfhome) are now the cities of today's modern Hammerfell. A second invasion of the giant goblins comes. Hammerfell is unprepared, except for a few faithful followers, all youths in the rural Halls of Virtue. Hallin, being the only Ansei, rallies the armies of Hammerfell. After a defeat, he brings back the old ways by telling each warrior to read the Book of Circles. The army fights the Goblins to a standstill, but things look bleak, just as in Divad's song. Somehow the goblins keep being resupplied both with arms and troops. Eventually the Army of Hammerfell will lose. The old master of Hallin's Hall of the Virtues of War has an ancient copy of Divad's will and testament, and reads it to Hallin. It tells him that the 5 swords aren't lost, just hidden and well guarded in 5 caves. Each cave is home to a master guardian, one of the old blind Ansei -- and also a maze. According to the will, Derik must, along with a virtuous companion of pure heart enter the cave, defeat each Ansei Master and retrieve their sword. Dendle went into great detail here. It seems that each Master had an outstanding trait -- one Katrice, possessed feline grace, and had become very catlike; another, who had icy calm was something much like an Ice Golem. On each blade is inscribed part of an intricate message on how to use the power of the swords combined. Derik scours the rural Halls for Brothers of the Blade and Maidens of the Spirit Sword to accompany him in the quests. He finally one by one finds his companions, and wins each sword. They learn from the blades and together wield the force of the 5 swords to seal the rent in space time that the Goblins have made and from which springs their invasion. Hallin's companions avoided blinding by the magic swords by hurling the swords together into the void, and sealing forever the giant Goblins in the void between their world and ours. The land is saved and Hallin and his companions (3 women and 2 men) become Ansei and restore the teachings of Frandar Hunding to Hammerfell. That's the story in brief. I welcome any comments from you or one of the other editors. One other concern of mine. I understand that you are considering using a better known writer, Uthilla Abuhk or Casmyr Kreestrom, to write the stories I've researched. I can understand that a better known writer may mean that a few more copies of the books will be sold, but that should not be your only concern. Abuhk and Kreestrom, while fine writers and poets, will need to be lectured on the true history of the Redguards. Even if you are willing to pay me to do that, you will have to acknowledge that the books will take longer to write than if you just allowed me to do it. Just something to consider when you make the decision. I hope this letter finds you, your consort, and children to good health and humor. Yours faithfully, Destri Melarg |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Notatki o Historii Redgardów autor: Destri Melarg Notka biograficzna: Destri Melarg był dobrze znanym historykiem i tłumaczem staroredgardzkich tekstów, urodzony jako po prostu Destri w mieście-państwie Rihad w 20 roku 3 Ery. W wieku lat dziewiętnastu udał się do Cesarskiego Miasta na naukę… Było tam paru redgardów, którzy przebywali w Cesarskiej Prowincji w tym czasie i możliwe, że przyjął nazwisko Melarg, by wtopić się w kultury bretońską, norską i mrocznych elfów, które tam napotkał. Gdy zmarł dziewięćdziesiąt cztery lata później, pozostawił liczne nieukończone historie i nieprzetłumaczone wersety. Bardzo niewiele z jego fragmentarycznej pracy zdołało się utrzymać poza prywatnymi rękoma. Co następuje jest niewysłanym listem do wydawców Melarga w Cesarskim Mieście. Wgląd w człowieka, który przełożył ustne tradycje redgardów na papier, zadziwił mnie wystarczająco, by próbować ich publikacji. Melius, to powinno być zaznaczone, był to Melius Kane, wydawca Melarga w Cesarskim Mieście. ''--- Vune,'' Pierwszy Uczony Redgardzkiego Cesarski Uniwersytet ---- Melius, Jest to zarys mojego ostatniego rozdziału serii o bohaterach Hammerfell. Streściłem bajkopisarstwo Dendley. Mam swoje uwagi, ale historia dłuży się z tymi wszystkimi dopiskami. Wkłada ona mnóstwo dialogu w to jej bajkopisarstwo. Jestem zadziwiony, jak stare baśnie, które wypływają co każde 5 słów. Jest to już tysiąc lat od czasów Helliona, jednak ludzie wciąż wierzą w te historyjki. Woźniczy usiadł ze mną po wysłuchaniu jej historii i zapalił ze mną fajkę. W rozmowie o owej historyjce opowiedział, że człowiek opowiadający mu te historie zwykł mawiać, jak to jeden z pięciu mieczy przetrwał zamknięcie Bramy Goblinów i jest wciąż schowany gdzieś w Hammerfell. Był to najgorszy z pięciu, ale historia mówi, że przewyższał jakiekolwiek z dzisiejszych ostrzy, magicznych czy ebonowych o kilka stopni w skali. Oczywiście wziąłem to ze szczyptą soli, gdyż ebonowa broń jest niezrównana w swym gładkim cieciu i osobiście nie wyobrażam sobie broni, robiącej więcej obrażeń niż wielki miecz burzy ognistej lub szabla kradzieży życia. Dendle nawet wierzy, że na wsi koło Skaven jest jedna z Hal Cnót Wojny, są tam wciąż ludzie, którzy podążają starymi ścieżkami i mogą uformować Shehai lub miecz duszy. Kolekcjonując te historie, raz myślałem, że widziałem formujący się Shehai, u starego mistrza Hali, ale, nawet jeśli był to miecz duszy, był on tak nikły, że nawet kształt miecza był raczej wątpliwy. Nie chciałem obrazić starca, więc uznałem, że również go widziałem. Ale jeśli był to Shehai, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by prawdopodobnie był używany jako prawdziwa broń. Tu jest mój zarys nowej historii: W czasie tej historii Hammerfell jest całkowicie zajęte przez redgardów. Wszystkie stare miasta krasnoludów (oprócz jednego – Miasta Duchów Dwarfhome) są teraz miastami dzisiejszego, nowożytnego Hammerfell. Druga inwazja olbrzymich goblinów nadchodzi. Hammerfell jest nieprzygotowane, poza paroma oddanymi ludźmi, całej młodzieży w wioskowej Hali Cnoty. Hallin, będąc jedynym Ansei, podniósł na duchu armie Hammerfell. Po przegranej wraca stare ścieżki, nakazując każdemu wojownikowi, by przeczytał Księgę Kręgów. Armia walczy z goblinami aż do zastoju, ale rzeczy wyglądają blado tak jak w pieśni Divada. Jakoś gobliny ciągle są posiłkowane nową bronią i wojskiem. Ewentualnie armia Hammerfell przegra. Stary mistrz Hali Cnót Wojny Hallina posiada starożytną kopię ostatniej woli i testamentu Divada i czyta ją Hallinowi. Mówi mu, że 5 mieczy nie jest straconych, tylko schowanych i dobrze strzeżonych w 5 jaskiniach. Każda jaskinia jest domem dla mistrza strażnika, jednego ze starych ślepych Ansei – oraz też i labiryntem. Według woli Derik musi, razem z cnym towarzyszem o czystym sercu wejść do jaskini, pokonać każdego Mistrza Ansei i odzyskać ich miecz. Dendle weszła tu w spory szczegół. Wygląda, że każdy Mistrz miał wyróżniającą go cechę – jedna Katrice posiadała kocią grację i stała się bardzo podobna kotom, inny posiadał mroźny spokój, coś jak Lodowy Golem. Na każdym ostrzu zapisana jest część skomplikowanej wiadomości, jak używać połączonej mocy mieczy. Derik przetrząsał wioskowe Hale po Braci i Panny Duchowego Miecza, by towarzyszyli mu w jego zadaniu. W końcu jeden po drugim odnalazł swych towarzyszy i wygrał każdy miecz. Nauczyli się z ostrzy i razem dzierżyli siłę 5 mieczy, by zasklepić wyrwę w czasie i przestrzeni, którą gobliny utworzyły i skąd nadeszła ich inwazja. Towarzysze Hallina uniknęli ślepoty od magii mieczy, przez wrzucenie mieczy razem w pustkę i zamykając na zawsze olbrzymie gobliny w pustce między ich światem a naszym. Kraj jest ocalony, a Hallin i jego towarzysze (3 kobiety i 2 mężczyzn) zostali Ansei i przywrócili nauki Frandara Hundinga do Hammerfell. To jest historia w skrócie, powitam każdy komentarz od ciebie, lub jednego z innych edytorów. Jedną z mych obaw jest to, że rozumiem, iż rozważasz użycie bardziej znanego pisarza, Uthilily Abuhk lub Casmyra Kreestroma, by opisali historie, którą wybadałem. Potrafię to zrozumieć, że bardziej znany pisarz może oznaczać, że parę kopii więcej książki zostanie sprzedanych, ale nie powinno być to jedynym twoim zmartwieniem. Abuhk i Krrestrom, choć dobrzy pisarze i poeci, będą potrzebowali, by im wyłożyć prawdziwą historię redgardów. Nawet, jak jesteś gotowy mi za to zapłacić, musisz być świadom, że książki zabiorą więcej czasu, by je napisać, niż gdybyś po prostu pozwolił mi, to zrobić samemu. Tylko coś do rozważenia, gdy będziesz podejmował decyzję. Mam nadzieję, że ten list da ci, twojej brance i dzieciom dobre zdrowie i nastrój. Twój oddany, Destri Melarg en:Notes for Redguard History ru:Заметки об истории редгардов Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki